Reunion After Parting
by Purin Tama
Summary: CHAPPIE 3 UP. 4 years after the Juunishi curse is broken, everyone has continued with their lives with some moving some staying and some with a complete personality transfer. This fic is mainly talking about Kisa and Hiro. Pairings: Lots.
1. A Ring from Tohru to Hiro?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. What a pity.**

My first Furuba fanfic!

Basic synopsis…4 years have passed (the curse is broken), and Kisa and Hiro are now in high school and going out together. The rest of the gang have mostly paired off, and are planning a sort of reunion.

BTW: Kisa calls Tohru 'onee-chan', which literally means 'big sister', and she calls all her 'big brothers' (e.g. Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Momiji etc…). She also calls the Inseparable Trio (Shi, Aya, Ha) uncles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisa and Hiro walked to Kaibara High together, talking to each other about random stuff. Hiro said, "Hey, Tohru gave me a ring last night."

Kisa was confused. "Why would onee-chan give you a ring? Was it pretty?"

Hiro held in his laughter and said, "No, I meant she called me last night! Honestly, you're just as dense as her!" He bonked her gently on the head.

"I see…" Kisa giggled.

When they reached school, Kisa said with a smile, "See you later, Hiro!" She then rushed up to her class, her long golden orange hair cascading down her back. Hiro sighed and trudged up the stairs to class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dismissal bell rang. Students scattered out of the classrooms. Kisa walked quickly to the main gate, where she saw Hiro leaning against the wall, looking at his cell phone. Kisa quickened her step, going "tmp, tmp, tmp".

"Hiro!" She burst out. "Have you been waiting long? I'm sorry!"

"Nah," Hiro slipped the phone back into his pocket. He and Kisa walked out of the school. Then Hiro turned left, when they should have been going right. "Um…Hiro? You're going in the wrong direction…" Kisa said, puzzled.

Hiro said, "I didn't tell you? Tohru invited us to Kyo's and her place for lunch."

"Really?" Kisa smiled with excitement. "Let's go! I can't wait to see onee-chan again! And, of course, Kyo nii-san."

Hiro smiled. He took Kisa's hand and started along the path.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that concludes chapter 1, folks. I know it's short, but ain't most of them fanfics this short for their first chapters? I'm not expecting lots of reviews, but I would most certainly appreciate them. Yosh!


	2. He's Just A Baby

**Disclaimer: I've already said my disclaimer. I'll say it again: I don't own Furuba for EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER I CREATE. This is the last time!**

**RinHaru4ever: The lunch part is coming in chapter 3. As for the couples…there are too many to list out, but I will just state the main ones: Kisa x Hiro, Kyo x Tohru, Yuki x Machi**

**AKITO. At The Disco & tohrukun92126: Thanks! I will try to update as fast as I can!**

I'm writing this straight after I just finished writing the first chapter. I'm all hyped up!

BTW: 'kawatta' means strange, and onigiri is riceball, though you should all know that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bus jerked to a stop, wheezing out a groan. Hiro helped Kisa down the steps. Hiro was about to take another step, then stopped. "Oh, shit!" Hiro exclaimed. "Tohru didn't tell me her address!"

Kisa suggested, "I'll call her on your cell phone!" Hiro handed her his cell phone.

She jabbed in Tohru's number and waited for her to pick up. Then a cheerful voice said, "Hello, Hon—ah, Sohma residence!"

Kisa's eyes lit up. "It's me, onee-chan!" she said. Tohru exclaimed cheerfully, "Oh, it's you, Kisa! You're coming over today, right? Are there any problems?"

Hiro took the phone from Kisa and said, "Yeah, the problem is that you didn't even _tell_ us the address to you house!"

"Ack!!! I'm-I'm-I'm-I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry to have forgotten!"

"Stop whining, just tell us the address already!"

"Ah! R-Right! We live at Kawatta Apartments, Block 2C, Unit 4-1! So sorry again!"

Hiro raised his eyebrow, then said, "Ka…Kawatta??? Okay. See ya then."

Kisa cocked her head to one side. "Is onee-chan okay? She sounds a little…frantic."

"She's fine," Hiro sighed in reply. "Let's go. She's on Kawatta Road."

"I can't wait!" Kisa said merrily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 10 minutes of searching, Kisa pointed to a pale yellow apartment with cobblestone walls.

After another 10 minutes of searching, Kisa pointed to a dark beige apartment block that had a sign that said '2'.

After another 10 minutes of searching, Kisa pointed to a smaller beige block that had a sign that said '2C'.

Worn out, Hiro plodded up the stairs to the 4th level behind Kisa, who was skipping excitedly up.

When they found the unit, Hiro rang the bell. The door opened, and a woman with shoulder-length brown hair carrying a baby stood in the doorway.

"Onee-chan!" Kisa recognised her at once. Hiro was shocked. This was Tohru? She had a baby??

Tohru cried happily, "Kisa! Hiro! You're both here! Come in, come in please!"

She opened the door wide for them to step in. Kisa looked around. The walls had angels painted on them. The floor was _cushioned_, and there were soft toys lying all around. A crib stood in a corner.

"Your home is…lovely," Kisa said. Hiro found hard not to agree. Tohru said, smiling, "Is it? Oh, thank you!"

Hiro asked, "You have a baby?" "Oh yes!" Tohru said. She showed them the baby in her arms. "This is Kiyoshi, his name means 'quiet'."

"He's really cute!" Kisa gushed. Tohru said, pleased, "He just stopped teething. Kiyoshi is just like his name, he isn't very rowdy, and he goes to nap without a fuss!"

"Is he your only child?" Hiro asked. Tohru shook her head. "No, I have another one! I'll call her down! Chiyo!"

Kisa said shyly, "Um…where's Kyo nii-san?" Tohru replied, "Oh, Kyo-kun's buying lunch for us!"

A little girl with two little pigtails tottered over to Tohru. "Yes, mommy?" Tohru picked her up and balanced her two children on her hips. She gestured to Kisa and Hiro. "Chiyo-chan, this is Hiro and Kisa Sohma, they're having lunch with us today!"

Chiyo stared at Kisa and Hiro with big, shiny eyes. "Hello, Kisa-san, hello, Hiro-san," she said. Tohru said, "Politeness is good! You get an extra red bean onigiri later!"

"Yay!" Chiyo grinned and hopped out of her mother's arms.

The door opened and Kyo stepped in. Even though he was already 21, he still looked the same except maybe he grew a little taller. He looked at Kisa and Hiro. "What are you two doing here?"

"They're here for lunch!" Tohru said cheerfully. "Ok," Kyo put down the plastic bag he was carrying and took the baby from Tohru. He walked over to the cot and dumped the baby in. Kiyoshi started wailing. "WILL YOU SHUT UP, YOU FREAKIN' BABY??" Kyo yelled.

"Uh, now, Kyo-kun," Tohru said, giggling nervously. "Please don't be rough with Kiyoshi, he's just a baby, remember?"

"Yeah, whatever," Kyo grumbled. "Let's just have lunch."

Tohru clapped her hands. "Ah! Lunch! Right, I'll set the table." Kisa scurried after her. "I'll help!" she offered.

While the two females were in the kitchen, Kyo and Hiro stood in the living room, surrounded by an uncomfortable silence.

"So…" Kyo began awkwardly. "How's things?"

"Good…I guess."

"…That's…good."

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

Tohru and Kisa bustled here and there, and finally the table was laid out. Tohru said cheerfully, "So, did you two have some earnest 'guy talk'?"

Kyo and Hiro stared at her. "Uh…'guy talk'? Hiro said.

"Yeah!" Tohru replied. "You know, just like girl talk except the girl becomes guy? Just like guy thing becomes girl thing though actually I think they're both the same but girl talk just seems more normal than guy talk so I just changed the gender just so that girl talk would become guy talk so I asked you if you were talking guy talk that was changed from girl--"

"Stop babbling nonsense, you!" Kyo said, and bonked her a bit on the head. Tohru said quickly, "Ah! Yes! Will do!"

"Let's have lunch now!" Kisa said happily. "Kyo nii-san has good taste in lunch! Pizza looks nice…though…what actually is pizza?"

Everyone except Tohru went into slow motion. "You don't know…pizza?" Kyo said. Kisa shook her head, wondering if pizza was some sort of new food.

"Well, forget that! Pizza is pizza!" Tohru said. "Let's have lunch!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is there such a thing as guy talk? There probably is, so forgive me because I'm quite clueless about the ways of the word…

Tohru really knows how to gabble a lot. Seems fun!

So…chapter 2 is finished. No champagne, no party, no beer! That comes when I've finished the whole series! How many chapters do you think I should write for this story?

Tata!


	3. Where Are All the Sohmas?

3rd chapter here…and I'm so sorry I took so long to put up the 2nd chapter…

**RinHaru4ever: Maybe they didn't see her for quite some time…and if I'm not wrong, Kyo and Tohru moved out of town when they graduated high school. And sorry if I kept you waiting for this chapter.**

**AKITO. At The Disco: Are you being sarcastic?**

BTW: 'Ittedakimas' is often said by the Japanese before a meal. It can be translated as 'thank you for the meal'. And please ignore it if the spelling is wrong, I can't be too sure.

For those who only watch the anime or have read only the beginning of the manga, Naohito Sakuragi, Kakeru Manabe, Kimi Todo, Machi Kuragi and Rin (I forgot to mention her-sorry!) are only from the manga. They (except Rin) are from the student council. Komaki is Kakeru's girlfriend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ittedakimas!" Everyone started to dig in the food. "It's really appetizing!" Kisa said, devouring the pizza slice as if it would disappear.

"What a scrumptious lunch we have today! All thanks to Kyo-kun!" Tohru said joyfully.

Kyo didn't say anything, but he looked a little pleased. Chiyo stabbed the pizza slice with her chopstick and wolfed it down. Kyo grabbed her little wrist before she chomped down another bite. He said sternly, "Hey, don't eat it like that! You'll choke, ya hear?" Then he divided it into smaller portions.

Kisa said, "Kyo nii-san is so kind!"

Then Kyo took his chopsticks and thrust it into his cheesy slice of pizza. Suddenly, out squirted Tabasco sauce right into his eyes. "**MY EYES!!! MY EYES!!**" He yelled. He started running around, covering his fiery eyes and slammed into a wall.

"ACK!!! KYO-KUN!!!" Tohru shrieked. Kisa jumped in shock. "Daddy!!" Chiyo squealed.

Kyo staggered back to his seat. He snatched a napkin and wiped his eyes. "Done," he growled. His eyes were red and they were watering.

"Daddy's crying!" Chiyo cried. "**I'M NOT CRYING, YOU KID!!!**" Kyo bellowed back.

"Can we just finish our lunch?" Hiro sighed. "Man, what kind of father are you, shouting like a bull to your own children! And if one day is like this, how are you going to live on with your life?"

"Why you…" Kyo cracked his knuckles. Tohru said quickly, "K-Kyo-kun, let's carry on with lunch! Please?"

"Yeah, whatever…" Kyo griped. "And I'd like to know who put the Tabasco sauce in the pizza!"

There was a soft giggle. "**WHO WAS THAT?**" Kyo turned around. Chiyo was chuckling away. "**WAS IT YOU, CHIYO-CHAN???**" Kyo barked. "**I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!!!**" Chiyo shrieked with laughter and dashed away. Kyo sat down, growling and muttering to himself.

"Um…" Kisa looked anxiously at Kyo, whose face was scarlet with rage. Hiro said, "Don't mind him, Kisa."

Tohru, who had been quiet for all this time, said, "Um…ah…ev…every…everyone listen up!"

Everyone's head, even Kiyoshi's, turned to Tohru. Tohru blushed and said, "Sorry to disturb you, but, but, I've organised a reunion for all our friends! All the Sohmas…and other friends like Manabe and the rest of the student council from the school! Is…is that okay with you?"

Kyo groaned, "Aw, please don't tell me you're having it at our house!" Tohru blushed harder. "S-Sorry, Kyo-kun, but I already…did."

Kyo sighed. Then he gave her a small smile and said, "Just…don't make me cook or anything, 'kay?"

Tohru beamed at him. Kisa said shyly, "Um…onee-chan? Am I invited too? And Hiro?"

"Of course! Of course!" Tohru said, smiling warmly. "We'd never leave you out!" Kisa smiled, feeling bliss flooding her. She always loved it whenever Tohru smiled like that to her. It made her feel so warm inside. Tohru always had a way of putting ease at everyone's heart.

Hiro said, "Uh…are you sure you can actually fit a lot of people inside this apartment? It's big, but it might be a squash for almost 20 people, y'know."

Tohru answered, "Oh, then we can hold our reunion party to the clubhouse!"

Kyo said, "Hey, Tohru-kun, have ya invited every single 'friend' over?"

"Oh yes, yes, of course!" Tohru said. "Well, actually, I had a little problem finding Shigure and Akito, because they were in Lapland trying to look for Santa Claus!"

Kyo and Hiro thought, "I'm actually _ashamed_ to share the same family name as those two…"

Kisa said, "Did you talk to Haru nii-san? How is he? And Rin nee-san? Are they…um…_married_?"

"Oh yes!"

Hiro listened hard. He wanted to know how Rin was doing. Tohru continued, "Haru and Rin are now married, but they don't want children."

"Oh."

"They've moved to Osaka, and they now live in a mansion!"

"Oh wow, oh wow! A mansion?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but they only rented out part of the mansion. They don't live in the whole thing because it's too expensive."

"Are they managing well?" Hiro asked. "As in, rich, poor or comfortably well-off?"

Tohru expressed a look of sadness and pain. "They aren't very well-off, to tell you the truth. Haru has been fired from 14 jobs already. They aren't managing too well, and Kyo-kun and I only managed to lend them a little money!"

"More like a lot!" Kyo cut in. "We nearly went broke because of that, remember? And what did Haru that idiot spend our cash on? Some stupid pathetic flat in a mansion that has only two other residents in it! It's like a remake of a horror movie setting!"

Kisa shivered. Hiro put a hand on her shoulder and said in an annoyed voice to Kyo, "Can you _not_ say stuff like this to Kisa? It scares her you know! Talk about inconsiderate, Kyo!"

Kyo said, "Hey…"

Tohru interrupted, "Um…by the way, Kyo, I heard Yuki and Machi are coming here from America!"

"America??" Kyo leaned back on the floor and rested his hands behind his head. "Why does that damn rat need such a luxurious place to live in? Doesn't he have the whole Sohma palace?"

"Ah…that…" Tohru said, blushing.

Kisa said softly, "Um…onee-chan, can you tell me where everyone lives now? I mean, I really want to know who is where and all that…"

"Sure!" Tohru replied gladly. "Yuki and Machi are in Brooklyn, America (I think), Shigure-san and Akito-san are in Lapland, Hatori-san and Mayu-sensei are still here (but I'm not too sure about the address), Ayame-san and Mine-san are in Korea, Ri-chan is also still here and he's now taken over the hot springs, Haru and Rin are in Osaka, Kagura is also here, Momiji has gone to Germany with his family (I'm so happy for him and Momo!), Kureno-san and Uo-chan are in India (touring, I think), Hana-chan and shishou-san are also here, Sakuragi and Minagawa-senpai are here too, Manabe and Komaki are here too, and Kimi is in Paris!"

Tohru stopped to take in air. Kisa and Hiro's head rattled at all the names and places. "O…ok…" Hiro managed to say.

Tohru smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When lunch ended and everything was cleaned up, Kisa and Hiro were ready to go. "So soon?" Tohru said sadly, picking Kiyoshi up form his crib and joggling him on her hip.

"Yeah, or we'll miss the bus," Hiro said. "Ok…" Tohru went to open the door.

"Bye onee-chan," Kisa said, waving. "Bye, Kisa!" Tohru said. "Come visit again! We'll send you the invitations for the reunion!"

Kisa and Hiro waved one last time and disappeared down the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 is finit-o! My heart goes out to everyone who has come along this far to read my fan fic! Thanks so much! Till we meet in Chapter 4!


End file.
